


Sworn Brothers

by Tortellini



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Auguste (Captive Prince) Lives, Based on a Tumblr Post, Brotherhood, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Fluff, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, Gen, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-09
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2019-06-23 22:06:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15616044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Auguste is alive and fine when he finds out his friend and his little brother want his blessing to date.Oneshot/drabble





	Sworn Brothers

"All right, punk," Auguste said with a small frown, his arms crossed over his chest. He looked Damen over. "What are your intentions with my brother?"

Damen blinked. Was he serious?

"Auguste," he said, spreading his own hands. "It's me. You know me!"

"Oh right," Auguste relaxed and even smiled. "Sorry Damen." Then he turned to Laurent himself and gave him a similar look as to the one he'd given Damen before. "All right, punk, what are your intentions with my sworn brother?"

"...are you serious." Laurent said.

And Damen just had to hide his smile.

 


End file.
